Poison
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Set in season 1. Sam and Dean are wondering a desert in search for something supernatural. Than a demonic snake attacks Sam, poisoning him. Completly lost and alone Dean cares for his brother as the poison slowly kills Sam. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Updated!
1. Chapter 1

****

Like I NEED a new story, right? And hey, I am pretty good at updating most of them. I only have like a dozen or so, lol. I'm really trying to limit myself. Most of the newer stories are ones I've had in my head for a while, and I couldn't resist creating them any longer, lol. But still, please review. I've been wanting to write a Sammy gets poisoned one for a while now. I really do love reviews, they always make my day! :)

* * *

**Prologue

* * *

**The desert was hot and sticky. They had been walking for days. Sweat trickled down Sammy's neck. He pushed back his hat, wiping it off.

"Dean?!" He called out, but his brother took a while to answer. They had had another fight before coming to the desert. Their father had left them cordinates that led them to this location. Despite the inhuman weather conditions Dean started to gather supplies without hesitating. That was when Sam got on his case about the blind of faith that Dean had in their father. Dean had retorted with saying that they would always obey their father, no matter what. And if Sam couldn't talk about anything else, than he might as well shut the hell up. And that was the last they had spoken to each other since they arrived.

"Dean?" He repeated again. Dean sighed. He was a few feet away from Sam. Sure he hated the rough sand that he stumbled over, but he was sick of Sammy's complaining. Of Sammy acting like a little brat.

"_What_?" He snapped, turning around sharply. Sam gulped, realizing that Dean was much more angry than he was at the moment.

"I don't think whatever Dad thought was here, is here."

"It's here." Dean turned his back.

"Damn it, Dean, we've been walking for days!"

"Oh poor Sammy, gotten soft haven't you? Not used to roughing it anymore."

"Any day I spend with you is _roughing it_," Sam spat. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Like he decided before, he was getting tired of Sammy complaining all the time. Their father said there was a monster here, than there was a monster here. John Winchester was never wrong in Dean's eyes. That idea was impossible to him.

Sam sighed. It took all his urge to bite back another remark.

Suddenly, after another mile or so, he heard a soft rattle in the bushes. He froze for a moment, and gulped. They were in desert area. The places that rattlesnakes lived at. Dean was pretty far from him. And the wind was blowing the sand now, making it difficult to hear. And suddenly, it happened.

A snake like creature appeared. It was like a rattlesnake, but different. It's eyes were changed, demonic black. As if a demon was posessing it somehow. It opened it's fang like mouth.

"Dean!" Sam bellowed, raising his gun. But it was too late. The snake lunged at him and bit him right on the chest..

"_What_?!" Dean sighed, more than a little annoyed. But he turned quicker when he heard Sam scream in pain. Dean's eyes widened as he saw the rattlesnack biting his brother, more then once.

"Sammy!" He raced towards his little brother and with his smaller gun he shot at the snake that was still clinging to Sam's chest. He fired at it. The bullets hit it, but it didn't die. Instead it dropped to the ground and turned to look at Dean. That was when Dean saw the demonic eyes. It hissed dangerously at Dean, as if daring him, before he slithered away. Dean was panting for breath. Was that what their father wanted them to hunt? A demonic snake in the desert? Unable to really think clearly he raced towards his brother who had already fallen to the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit," he cursed as he ripped open Sammy's shirt. Sam wouldn't stop moaning. Wouldn't stop withering. Wouldn't stop sobbing.

Dean stared in horror at the two gaping wounds on the chest. It was definantly more than just a rattlesnake that attacked Sammy. A rattlesnake wouldn't leave those kinds of wounds on his chest. Or that large of a wound.

Sam started to shiver, even though they were right under the sun. Dean felt his forehead. It was burning up.

_Shit_. The wounds were definantly infected. Who knows what that demon thing did to his brother? Shaking he placed the jacket that was around his waist and pressed it on the wounds. It was than that Sam moaned in pain, tears rolling down his face, as he rolled over and vomitted.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean lied. "Everything's gonna be okay. I'm taking care of things, like I always do."

_Only problem is that I don't know what the hell I'm doing!_

Sam _had _to get help. The only problem is when he was glancing at the area around him he realized things had changed somehow. The bush he thought was there, wasn't. Was what he was seeing a mirage now? He didn't know.

All he knew as he scooped up his shivering brother was that he was lost in the boiling desert. And that Sammy was seriously sick, even dying. And that there was nothing he could do about it.

**Even though I have many stories out there, that I update frequently, do you still want me to continue? PLEASE don't let my other stories stop you from reviewing this one! I've been wanting to do a story like this one for a LONG time. So PLEASE review. Pretty please, with cherry on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Thanks for the quick reviews! I hope to be getting more of them :)

* * *

Finally it was nighttime. Dean was able to make a fire using the nearest bushes he could find. Thankfully they still had plenty of water. Both he and Sammy made sure of that. Walking in the hot sunny desert was exhausting. Walking in it while carrying a person was almost unbarable. Dean nearly dropped Sam and pratically collapsed when he found a good spot to sleep at. He was desperate to find help, but knew there was none near by.

The entire time he carried Sammy, Sam wouldn't stop shivering. That didn't help the the worry from leaving Dean's mind. He laid Sam gently on the sand as he rolled out their sleeping bags. He put Sam in it. He also too out his brother's sweater and blanket from the large backpack. They also knew how cold it got at night in the desert. He opened Sam's shirt first, though, before putting them on him his body. Dean cursed as he thought the wound looked bigger. What the hell? How was that possible? He got out the first aid kit from Sam's backpack and cleaned the wounds the best he could before closing the shirt again and wrapping Sam's body with a sweater and a heavy blanket. Sam still shivered so Dean parted with his own sweater. He needed to keep the blanket with the sleeping bag, though. He had to have _something _for the cold, right? Though the more Sammy shivered the more Dean wanted to part with his blanket and deal with the cold quietly. And finally that's what he did. He couldn't stand it any longer. He wrapped the second blanket around his baby brother's body. Only than did the shivering get slower. It was still there, but not as bad as it was a while ago.

Dean also moved Sam closer to the fire as he sat next to it while leafing through their father's journal. He had hoped that John had drawn, or written, something about that demonic like snake that had attacked Sammy. But so far, no such luck. The bullets were proof to Dean that it was not a normal rattlesnake. It would have killed a normal animal, a shot in the head. But the bullets would only temporarily scar a demon. So far, he found nothing though. Leaving him even more helpless on how to heal his brother. On how to save him, because there was _no _way that he was about to watch Sammy die like this.

* * *

Sam was drifting in and out of blackness. The cold wouldn't stop coming. It was almost unbarable for him. He recoginzed how hard his brother was trying to keep him warm, even sacrficing his own blanket, but the cold still wouldn't die. And yet, his head felt like he was on fire. The fire next to him did _not _help his hullicinations. It made everything hazy and surreal. Dreamlike, almost.

He finally closed his eyes, still shivering though. In his dreams he was unsure of what he saw. He saw demonic like figures. Ugly and menancing. Powerful and dangerous. All in control. All tormenting him. All laughing, pointing, jeering.

Sam felt surrounded by them. He struggled to breathe. He wasn't sure what that demonic thing did to him, but it was more than a bite. Was it giving him these nightmares? Nightmares of being tortured?

They wipped at him now, with a longish belt. It stung as it hit his wounds, creating welts around it. He screams as they continued to hit his chest, over and over. All of them laughing and jeering, until he recoginzed that one was different from the other. In the midst of all the chaos he heard his brother shouting his name. Shouting for him to wake up.

* * *

"Sam? Sammy! Wake up, Sam! Wake up damn it!" Dean bellowed, shaking his brother who was shouting and tossing in his sleep. "Wake up!" Sam woke, panting, and gasping for breath.

"It was just a dream, Sammy," Dean said in a soothing tone. "Just a dream."

"There were so many of them," Sam sobbed weakly. "So many..."

"Just a dream," Dean repeated himself. "Just a dream."

"So many...and they were hurting me..." For some reason Sam wanted to check his chest.

Quickly he tore open his shirt.

"Sammy, what are you doin-" But Dean stopped as both of them stared at Sam's chest that was now covered in welts, exactly like the ones from Sam's nightmare....

**Hmmmmm...The plot thickens! You have to review to find out more! :)**


End file.
